In tools of this type, such as cutoff machines or the like, the starting device is located on the side of the fan wheel on the drive shaft and usually the fan wheel is integrated into the starting device. The starting device is generally located in the center of the fan wheel so that the ventilation screen is substantially annular. During abrasive cutting, a considerable cloud of abrasive dust is frequently produced, which is drawn in by the fan wheel and supplied with the cooling air stream to the combustion engine. While the dust supplied with the cooling air to the combustion engine is largely blown out again after flowing around the cylinder, considerable quantities of dust are deposited in the region of the starting device, which lead to disturbances particularly in the region of the moving parts.
With the arrangement of a rope starter comprising substantially synthetic material, the abrasive dust quickly leads to considerable wear of the rope drum and of the rope until the rope tears. After the cutoff machine has been operating for relatively few hours, substantial defects therefore develop at the rope starter, which make it absolutely necessary to replace the starter. In order to achieve a longer service life of the starter, its synthetic parts must be made from more robust, but more expensive materials, such as magnesium.